Rose On Nails
by LuMiLoS
Summary: Hello Dean. Guess what. I'm getting married." Dean is alone contemplating his unrequited love for a certain blond girl. He thinks back to how things started in order to decide how they must end. K one sided Luna/Dean One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't even know why I right these disclaimers anymore. It's incredibly obvious I don't own the HP universe, but here I am messing with it.**

**A/N:**_ Italics _**indicate flashbacks**

* * *

"_Hello Dean. Guess what. I'm getting married."_

"Leave the bottle Steve"

It was 9 o clock in the evening. I, Dean Thomas really should've been at the wedding about now, but no. I was at some small London muggle pub that I went to often. I was dressed in this horribly flashy and expensive white tux that I borrowed from one of my old Hogwarts buddy, Harry Potter. The tux probably looked nice some time ago but the tie was unfurled, the jacket part was crumpled and smudges covered the whole suit. It was fine Harry probably had dozens of white, expensive, tuxedoes. I had nothing.

"I said leave the bottle Steve, or didn't you hear me?" I said noticing Steve, the bartenders hesitation in leaving the bottle. Rude of me I know since Steve was a friend and I was always all cheery and around him, but he was pissing me off. Couldn't he just let a man drown in his own misery like a good bartender.

"LEAVE THE SODDING BOTTLE!" Dean growled

That scared him. He jumped and left the bottle and walked away. I didn't shout much. I actually kinda felt sorry for good ol Steve, but I was to busy drowning in my own sorrows to actually care at this point. I saw him look at me for awhile and sigh. Normally I was a good drunk. Happy in a giddily annoying sort of way, but good nonetheless.

_She wanted to travel the world I wanted to slow down and maybe have a peaceful desk job at the Ministry. I was tired of running._

_So we parted ways. I got the job and she traveled the world discovering amazing creatures._

_I was happy as long as she was happy. As long as she was having the time of her life I was happy. At least thats what I had thought until she knocked on my door one day._

"_Hello Dean. Guess what. I'm getting married." Luna Lovegood said smiling at me and giving me a hug._

_We had been in contact for the past 3 years since the war. The last I heard from her she said that she met a man who was the famous relative of the equally famous Next Scamander. After that letter she stopped sending. I automatically assumed they were dating, but would eventually break up, because after all what man could make Luna Lovegood stop doing what she loved. I discovered though that he also loved what she loved doing._

First Drink

I may have been depressed but I still had the courtesy to at least pour it into the glass. I wasn't an animal. But perhaps three more drinks would change that.

"_So I was wondering if you wanted to be one of the groomsmen. After all Harry's best man and you and Ron are the only guys I'm close to and Rolf's other male friends might not make it from all over the world. He's amazing isn't he? Having friends from everywhere! Sorry for rambling. I feel like a Blibbering Humdinger on Whackspurts!"_

"_So his name is Rolf" I thought._

"_Well Dean, will you do it?" Luna asked expectingly_

_My next words were step one of four which had brought me to this state. The beginning the first nail on my coffin._

"_Of course" I replied to which Luna beamed happily_

First Bottle

"Get me another one Steve." I said, barely sober.

If only I hadn't accepted that request. I might've been at the wedding watching her walk down the aisle. Exchange vows and "I do's" with a man that was not me. Congratulating her. Like the friend I SHOULD be. But I knew I would never refuse her anything. I could never say no to her.

"_If Harry's not present you could fill in for him as back-up best man." Luna said dreamily The second step. The second nail. Fitting actually considering the reason behind it._

Second Bottle

That was me. Dean "Second Choice" Thomas. Always second choice, second place and second best, never ever considered first. Who was second among the overall standings among the Gryffindors in terms of academics? Me. It was never well known since Hermione was after all a genius, I like every other eager Muggleborn wanted to prove something to the purebloods. That wasn't all. Qudditch back-up Chaser, second string.

At first I never really cared or noticed until Sixth year with my first love. Ginny Weasley.

I always knew I would always be second place in her heart even when we were together. I tried lying to myself. Trying to convince myself that I was the one she wanted. I tried and failed. The moment the chance came she was gone. Harry took her where she was meant to be.

I wasn't mad. Hurt, betrayed and broken even empty, but no never angry.

Harry was my friend for many years how could I stay angry at him? After all it was meant to be.

When the Death Eaters came rounding up Muggleborns I ran.

I gained new friends while on the run and watched as they were killed and cut down, one by one.

I then saw Harry again when he was captured. I harbored no hate towards him, but I still felt the pain deep inside.

Thats when I met Luna Lovegood. I spent time with her at the Shell Cottage and got closer to her. I slowly felt the pain go away as I started feeling love again. Then it was gone too. She wanted the world to explore and I didn't want to give it. So once again another girl left me. But at least I could wait until Luna explored the world and until she ready to settle down. When that time came I hoped to confess to her and we would be together. I thought for once I wouldn't be second pick. I thought for once I would be somebody's number one.

"But thats not how it works Dean Thomas." I told myself

_Step three of four, meeting the husband. The third nail on my coffin._

"_Dean this is Rolf" Luna said introducing her husband-to-be_

_He was tall had long blond hair. He was muscular and had the toned arms of a man who loved adventure. He also had the same dreamy look as her. This was the famous Rolf Scamander, famous explorer and rich scientist who traveled the world _

_How could I ever compete?_

Fourth Bottle

I was an average everyday desk boy at the Department of Law Enforcement. I was actually offered a spot as an Auror, twice by the great Harry Potter Head Auror himself. I certainly had the N.E.W.T.S. and the skills and experience. I could probably pass the test and get promoted up the ranks as a one of Harry's top Aurors right below Ron Weasley. So that way I could be second again. As perfect as that sounded I refuse, twice.

I was considered "ordinary looking" by my female co-workers as I passed them by while they were gossiping. Funny they didn't notice me listen to their stories. Actually it wasn't so impossible considering my "ordinary" looks.

"_Luna sorry but I'm gonna be a bit late so I won't be able to be the best man. You're going to have to find someone else. Sorry" Harry said_

"_Don't worry Harry" Luna said "I already have a backup planned just in case"_

_So now I was first place as a best man. But not the right first place. Not the one I wanted. Me, Dean "Second-Pick" Thomas would give the ring to Rolf "Perfect-and-better-in -every-soddingly-brilliant way" Scamander. The final step the final axe stroke that fell the metaphorical tree that was once my stable emotional state. The final nail on my almost literal coffin"_

Sixth Bottle

About to become seven when the door behind me burst open. It was Harry and Seamus.

"Knew you would be here" Seamus said, best friends always know.

"Hey Dean. I know you're upset but you can't be late. You're the best man!" Harry said

"I thought you would be late." I grunted, arrogant and foolish I know, I have no excuse

"I am late and so are you. If you can't do this just say it" Harry says

One repairing charm and sobering charm later. I'm at the wedding waiting on the bride right beside the groom.

She's beautiful. I see her walk down the aisle, face covered by that blasphemous veil. Even with the veil I can see her as clear as day. She's radiant and her face makes me wanna cry, but I stomach it. I told Harry and Seamus I could take this and I will. Her messy blond hair has been tied and straightened. This is the first time I've her dreamy look become more radiant and calm. This is the only time I've seen her smile seem like she her day dreams had come true. She was out of my reach to begin with. I could never make her smile like dreams were real.

She reaches the altar and smiles at me. I blush, but no one notices. After all my dark skin and and "ordinary" looks hide it. Besides who would notice even if it was obvious? I had the great Rolf Scamander beside me. They wouldn't look at me.

"Whoever has any reason that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

There it is. The king of all wedding romance cliches. I'm supposed to speak now and bust out an incredibly amazing and spontaneous speech and Luna will run to my arms and we'll live happily ever after.

For some reason I have this feeling everyone's looking at me. I can feel the stares faced towards by many of the people I know gathered here. I look at Harry his face hopeful, Seamus expectant, Rolf slightly worried(about me how flattering), Luna's face I can't read, I never could anyway.

I think about it and I know its impossible. Second placers like me don't get the fair maiden. It's heroes that get the girl. I keep silent and once again try to let go, but it's still so hard.

The priest moves on. Life goes on. My last chance is gone.

No.

I never had a chance to begin with.

They exchange vows. Luna's makes me laugh. Even now she can't help but mention Crumple-Horned Snorkaks and Nargle and Blibbering Humdinger and Wackspurt and the blessing of the Gernumblies.

"Does the groom have the ring?"

I walk to Rolf and give him the ring. I quickly glance at Luna. I still can't read her face, but I thought I saw something. Sadness? Disappointment? Regret? Maybe its real, or I'm imagining these to make myself seem like I have a chance. Sad right?

Too late now. I've finally reached the point of no return. It hurts of course but I want to let go so much. At the same time I don't want to.

"Do you Luna Lovegood take Rolf Scamander as your lawful wedded husband." Silence. It seems to be forever, but I soon realize once again that was just me hopeful.

"Of course"

I think its right to say that _**THIS **_is the final nail on my coffin. Those two words that damned me. As usual Luna for Luna being completely unique and special doesn't say "I do" like the rest of the normal schmucks. Funny, those two words that are the final nail on my coffin, are exactly the same as the first nail on my coffin. I briefly wonder if it means anything. But no it doesn't there I was trying to find in things that have none.

My coffin is nailed completely but I hope I can die happy now. She's happy so I'm happy.

Hurt, betrayed, broken and even empty, but still happy.

All the nails are there but this is the rose thats on layed on top. That smile of happiness and contentment on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback would be great, but please no flames this is my first romance fic ever and my HP one shot actually first one shot period.**

**So R&R**


End file.
